Confirmed - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Grace honors Steve and Catherine in an unexpected way.


_Sammy and Ilna, I'm at a loss to express what your friendship means to me. Thank you both for being the best, ever._

 _#REALMcRollers, you amaze me with your genuine love and wonderful feedback. We all appreciate it every day!_

* * *

 **Confirmed**

Grace was waiting outside when Steve's truck pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Gracie, what's up, Sweetheart?" He accepted her hug as Catherine exited her side and came around to join them.

"Thanks for coming over, I need to ask you something." She turned to embrace Catherine."Hi, come on inside." She preceded them into the house. As they exchanged a look, Grace called, "Danno! Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine are here!"

Danny came out of the kitchen and stood behind his daughter. "Of course he's here, there's free food."

Grace shook her head at her dad's teasing as she turned to go into the living room and Steve mouthed, "Bite me." to his best friend.

When Grace called to ask them to come by for dinner, Steve and Catherine readily agreed. She'd said she had something to ask Uncle Steve in person, so they stopped home to feed and run Cammie and went right to Danny's.

As soon as the four of them were sitting at the dining room table and they'd each taken some chicken cacciatore and settled to eat, Grace looked at Danny, who nodded that she should go ahead and ask her question.

Grace turned to Steve, who was seated next to her and smiled. "So, I'm making my confirmation in May." She took a sip of lemonade and watched Steve's face as Catherine watched hers.

"Danny told us you're starting your service hours." Steve smiled genuinely.

"So ..."

"Do you need help with the service hours? You can do some at HQ if you want ..."

"Really? Okay, cool, 'cause I need twenty hours, but ..."

Catherine was studying the exchange and she inched closer to Steve, sensing how important the conversation was to Grace.

"But what, Gracie? Anything, just ask ..."

"Well, see, it's like this, Uncle Steve ... I need to pick a sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Steve echoed.

"Yeah. A sponsor. Another godparent. We're supposed to choose somebody who'll look out for us. Somebody really important in our lives who's always there for us." Grace smiled a little at Steve's look. "I ... wanted to ask ..."

"What, Gracie?" Steve whispered, and Catherine's breath caught at his expression as it dawned on him what their niece was asking.

Grace nodded at his realization. "Would you do it, Uncle Steve? Be my sponsor? I mean it's just kinda making it formal," she looked in his eyes seriously. "Since you're always there for me and we're family already, but I _really_ want it to be you."

Steve had to clear his throat to speak. "Are you sure you ..."

That was as far as he got before Grace nodded again and moved to hug him. "Of _course_ I'm sure, who else would I pick?"

"I'd be honored, Sweetheart." Steve returned the hug as his eyes sought Catherine's.

Hers were full as she smiled at their niece, who said, "Thanks, Uncle Steve," before grinning happily at her aunt.

"Gracie, thank _you_ ," Steve said while he and Danny exchanged a look. "Danny, did you …" Steve nodded to indicate his partner's daughter who had moved to hug his girlfriend. The two were already talking about service projects.

"I knew," Danny confirmed.

As much as Steve knew his best friend loved him like a brother, he'd never been _that_ guy before. That guy asked to be a godparent to a friend's kid. He was always on the move, one mission to another, not knowing if he'd be back in a week, a month or survive to be in a kid's life at all. "Danny, I …"

Grace interrupted to say, "I'd better go get the papers you need to sign!" With a final hug and a whispered, "Thanks, love you," to Steve as she left the dining room.

Steve turned back to his partner, who was holding up a hand. "Danny, thanks …"

"Are you kidding? That was all Grace." Danny smiled. "C'mon Babe, really?" He clapped Steve on the shoulder. "It's not like if I knew you when she was born it wouldn't have been you two back then."

Waving off their additional thanks, he one-arm hugged Catherine, and upon Grace's return, gestured to their plates. "C'mon, let's eat. Nonna wouldn't want the caccitore getting cold."

Everyone laughed and the family dug into their meal.

* * *

 **One week later**

 **Sponsors' meeting**

 **Sacred Heart**

Steve and Grace sat side by side in the auditorium with 100 plus other confirmation candidates and their sponsors, while Danny and Catherine sat several rows behind.

The specifics of the responsibilities and future ceremony were explained, including: the sponsor's role; the candidates' service hours and test; and dress codes for the confirmation mass. After the meeting, everyone gathered in the gymnasium for cake and coffee with fruit punch for the kids.

Grace's friend Linda and Grandma Josie joined them and the girls gave Danny and Josie the new forms they'd received.

They'd written a paragraph about why they'd chosen their sponsors and confirmation names. Both girls' choices were approved and needed parent or guardian signatures.

When Linda and Josie went to chat with another friend, Grace said, "Linda's choosing Josephine as her confirmation name, for her Grandma."

Danny smiled. "That's really nice. It should be someone she wants to honor, who she looks up to." He looked at Catherine. "I chose my dad's name, since my sponsor was Aunt Teresa, Nonna's sister. "Girls can choose a male saint's name and vice versa, but Teresa, uh, I wasn't going there." With a smirk, he glanced across the table to where his daughter and best friend were in deep conversation. "When you decide on yours, please do not tell me you're choosing Steven as a confirmation name. It'll make Uncle Steve's head even bigger," he teased.

Grace shook her head. "I already picked mine." Her eyes left her dad's and found her aunt's as she slid the form across the table towards her. "I chose Catherine."

Catherine's hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't blink back the tear that spilled down her cheek.

"Grace, Sweetheart ..." Her voice broke, and she stood to gather Grace into a hug while she saw Steve looking on with such love and pride, a fresh wave of emotion caused her to sniffle and both she and Grace chuckled through tears.

"Happy tears, Danno," Grace confirmed. "Right, Auntie Cath?"

"One hundred percent right, Sweetheart." Catherine kissed her niece's cheek. "One hundred percent right."

Danny looked at his daughter who had started to laugh through her tears with his friend and smiled broadly. When Catherine caught his eyes and gave him a watery smile, he mouthed, "Thanks."

She shook her head and reached out to take his hand, offering a gentle squeeze. "Are you kidding? Thank you, Danny." She glanced at Steve whose smile was broad and so, so happy. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that evening, as they sat on the sofa, Steve was staring at the TV, seeing nothing of what was on the screen. Catherine was leaning into his side, and reached for his hand to lace their fingers.

"Grace?"

"Yeah. She ... yeah."

"I know."

"Her choosing me blew me away, Cath. I mean … "

Catherine squeezed his fingers. "I can't think of a better choice."

"And her using your name? _That_ was outstanding."

"That was … " Catherine's phone dinged a text. She read it and held up the phone. "It's Nonna."

"Gracie must have told her." He smiled as he read,

 _The bambina made two perfect choices. Congratulations, my darlings. I'll have Father Joe say a prayer of thanks right away_ – _that Grace is making such excellent decisions and has such wonderful role models. I love you, xoxo :) Nonna._

Catherine smiled, "Grace taught her that, with the smiley face."

"Of course she did." Steve kissed her temple. "I never thought …"

She shifted to catch his eyes. "What?"

"I loved Gracie right from the start, you know that." He shrugged. "I was actually glad Danny didn't mind … I don't know … " He ran a finger across Catherine's palm absently. "Exposing her to me, I guess."

"Exposing…?" Her eyebrows rose. "You're _wonderful_ with Grace. Always have been."

"But I was never around kids, and I can be … you know."

"Wanna know what I know? I _know_ you're a wonderful uncle who adores Grace and would die for her. Danny clearly knew that from the start, no matter how cranky the two of you pretended to be with each other. That's one of the reasons _I_ knew you were going to be so close. He trusted you with Grace."

"He did." Steve's smile lit his eyes. "I just never realized how close Gracie and I would get. This whole thing … she's a great kid."

"She is. And you," she tapped his chest with her free hand, "are the best uncle anyone could hope for. Seeing the two of you together? It's …" She blinked and kissed him softly. "Perfect."

Catherine's phone dinged again, and she smiled. "And there she is."

The text read:

 _Do u thk we can get Danno 2 agree 2 heels 4 confirmation? We have 10 whle mnths …_

Steve shook his head and laughed. " _We_? Now _that's_ perfect."

"Really?" She tilted her head.

"Not the heels. That's … _no way_. You should talk her outta that. But the fact you and Gracie are …" He waved a hand and snorted. "Co-conspirators."

She kissed him quickly and shook her head. "I wore my first pair of heels to a surface warfare ceremony when I was fourteen."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang. They laughed lightly at Grace's image on the ID screen.

"Hey, Gracie …" He began and Catherine's heart swelled at the look of happiness in the eyes she loved so much. He leaned in, kissed her and stood. Tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear he crossed to his desk and said, "When's your uncle Sal's birthday, Sweetheart? We'll come up with a game plan. I know a book on vintage cars that'll be perfect …"

Catherine sat back and watched as Steve opened a drawer to pull out his tablet and get information on the book while the two continued to discuss the gift for Angela's husband. Smiling delightedly to herself, she whispered, "Perfect. Absolutely."

 _End. Thanks for reading_


End file.
